bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Creator Maxwell
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For the Omni Rarity unit, see Inception God Maxwell |id = 50525 |no = 591 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 214 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 41 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |normal_distribute = 12, 11, 12, 11, 8, 8, 7, 8, 8, 7, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 87, 94, 101, 108, 115, 122 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144, 150, 156, 162, 168, 174, 180, 186, 192, 198, 204, 210, 216, 222 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The reproduced test unit version of Maxwell, the god that craves destruction and the pillar of the Four Fallen Gods. Using compiled research to make her as close to the real goddess as possible, this unit fell behind thanks to either lack of information, or lack of comprehension of the goddess's real power. However, there is no doubt that she is much more powerful than the average unit. Wielding enough power to rebuild Grand Gaia from scratch, this Fallen God could name herself creator of the new world, giving enough of a glimpse as to the type of menace that Maxwell truly represents. |summon = Child who doesn't fear sin. My will has already faded. Thus, let's try following humans instead. |fusion = My wish. My power, which covers the light... shall beacon the Fallen Gods. |evolution = | hp_base = 4300 |atk_base = 1400 |def_base = 1300 |rec_base = 1400 | hp_lord = 6200 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 6943 |rec_anima = 1802 |atk_breaker = 2198 |def_breaker = 1802 |atk_guardian = 1802 |def_guardian = 2198 | hp_oracle = 5903 |rec_oracle = 2297 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Power of Creation |lsdescription = Large boost in critical hit damage & large boost in damage dealt to weak elements |lsnote = 125% boost to critical damage, 100% boost to elemental weakness damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Genesis |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Endless |sbbdescription = 33 combo massive Light attack on all enemies & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 33 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 66 |sbbmultiplier = 660 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Summoners' Research Lab - Trial No. 003 |notes = *Creator Maxwell cannot evolve into Inception God Maxwell |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Maxwell1 }}